Intertwined
by Emmalyn
Summary: Mini-sequel to "Loose Ends," but can stand alone. Minion helps design a costume to kick off a new career, but it's not as easy as he expects.


"I just need five more minutes!" came the shout from the next room.

"Sir, I really have to get going." Minion slung his bag higher onto his shoulder. "I have errands to run."

"Two minutes?"

"Sir..."

"_One_ minute?"

Minion rolled his eyes. He was too much of a softie sometimes. "Fine, two minutes. After that I really need to go!"

"Thanks Minion, I'm almost done, I swear." His relief was evident. "I'm just finishing up the design for the new 'M' logo."

"Oh good," Minion replied halfheartedly, dropping his thing to the floor. He'd heard that line more than once, and he knew that it meant he'd be waiting for at least another half hour. That dang logo had been designed a dozen times since Tighten's defeat. Every time it took hours to create and yet came out looking, somehow, exactly the same. What was it about superheroes and their logos that was like little girls playing dress-up?

If there had been windows in the room, Minion might have stared out at them just to have something to do. He'd finished sewing the spandex costume base weeks ago, but there was very little he could do without the logo design.

"Are you still trying to stick to cream and gold, sir?" Minion finally shouted.

"Of course!" was the instantaneous reply. "It's so heroic! Besides, why shouldn't I stick to the classics?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like...you. With your new image and all," said Minion, trying to be diplomatic. "And doesn't it remind you of a certain _other_ celebrity super?" Hint hint.

He didn't get it. "Nnnoooo..."

Minion sighed again. "Never mind, sir, don't worry about it." Worrying was Minion's job anyway. "So when am I going to be treated to your latest 'genius' creation?" Luckily no one was around to see the massive air quotes around the word "genius." Minion could hardly call the new costume design anything but "okay" without a good logo. And this one had to be a _great _logo, one that could jump-start a new career with style and pizzazz.

With his help, this one would. Hopefully.

No fewer than forty minutes later, Minion jerked out of his half-doze as a triumphant "Ah-HAH!" rang through his glass dome.

Wayne Scott, also known as Music Man, burst through the doorway, his trademark charismatic grin on his face. In one hand he held a sketchbook triumphantly aloft. It was open to a sketch of an "M," colored in tones of pale browns and yellows, and surrounded by a halo of yet more yellow. These would translate to white and gold on fabric.

Minion held back a wince and ended up giving Wayne a weak smile. Glancing around the schoolhouse basement significantly, he said, "Hmm. So, uh...how is this one different from the first 236 designs?" Every one of these previous drafts was pinned to the wall or draped across a display case somewhere in the crowded room—a few even covered the photos and trophies that remained from Wayne's superhero days. (Wayne claimed to have kept the stuff to remind himself of his responsibilities to the people of Metrocity, but Minion knew that the ex-hero really kept them out of a misplaced sense of nostalgia for the good ol' days when he "saved" the city on a daily basis. Silly, really...Megamind hadn't even done anything really evil during all that time. Destructive, yes, dangerous, _very_ yes; but evil? Not a chance.)

Wayne's face fell when Minion failed to respond with the expected congratulatory glee. "You don't like it."

The robotic shoulders raised in a gesture of apology, but Minion didn't contradict this assessment. "Well, you did ask for my honest opinion, sir. And you said you wanted something original and edgy for your new costume. This just...isn't."

"No, no, you're completely right," said Wayne morosely, his wide shoulders drooping. He was so used to being good (okay, _perfect_) at everything he tried that this art thing was more of a challenge than it probably should have been. Which was why he'd contacted Minion in the first place. The little fish had been designing rock star outfits for Megamind for decades—who better to help design the costume for a breakout musician?

Frowning, Wayne scratched his scraggly beard as he stared at his newest sketch. "You know, Minion, you're right," he said again, this time with more conviction. He ripped out the page, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it behind him. "It's time for a new start. What do you think of gold and...green?"

Minion grinned widely for the first time that day. Wayne was a bit taken aback at the sight of all those sharp teeth. _Minion could actually be pretty dangerous on his own, if he chose,_ he realized. _Good thing he and the little guy are on the side of Justice now._

"I think that's a good start, Sir," said Minion, and grabbed a fresh pencil. "Let's try adding some color to that drab old ensemble."


End file.
